


Hardships of War and Love

by FUCK_NUGGETS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_NUGGETS/pseuds/FUCK_NUGGETS
Summary: Whelp I somehow managed to not write at all in more than a year, then pump out two Pharmercy fics in one day.Tumblr: pompytt.tumblr.com





	

The infirmary was utterly gloomy; a dark figure with a strong build hunched over on the cold and lifeless stainless steel examination table.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise and the blonde doctor only just about finished wrapping and stitching fresh wounds that overlapped old scars. Purple-blue contusions covered various spots on her patients body. A large one had formed around her patients right cheekbone, and it blended into the Eye of Horus.

Not a word was exchanged between the two. Usually a joyful energy danced between them as they were in the same room, but nothing like this had ever happened before. Angela had seen her partner in battle countless times, but at least she was prepared for the violence. _At least Angela had her equipment to aid the soldier_. For now all she could do is use old fashioned bandages and stitches.

The silence slowly ate at Fareeha. She couldn't handle the heaviness of guilt on her heart from seeing so much fear in her lover. "You're mad at me... Aren't you?" No one ever sees this side of the soldier. She always held a stoic and assertive aurora on the outside, and _only Angela Ziegler has ever seen this side of Fareeha Amari,_ the unsure, fragile, desperate side.

With a loud and frustrated sigh, the doctor answered. "Me? Upset? Oh! Of course not!" She paused the bandaging to look up at her patient. Cold steely eyes looked down upon contrasting warm brown. "I thought you _died_." She turned to face away from Fareeha, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I t-thought I was n-never going to see... you..." Angela's voice trailed off, disgusted with the thought.

As Fareeha was about to reach out a hand to her partner, the doctor whipped around. Not sorrow, yet anger shone on Angela's face as she faced her patient once again. Her cheeks were flushed and her features were scrunched up and wrinkled. "What the fuck we're you thinking?!" She spat, slightly vibrating as tears continually ran down her cheeks. Her breath was shaky and weak.

Fareeha couldn't stand seeing her girlfriend like this, it was worse than the physical pain she was currently experiencing, but she couldn't force herself to speak a single word. Outraged tears streamed down Angela's face as she placed her hands on Fareeha's shoulders.

As if a switch flipped, Angela regained consciousness and realized the hurt on her lover's face. The doctor's expression relaxed to sorrow and her eyes softened, but she couldn't look at Fareeha in the eye. She cupped the soldier's jaw and rubbed her thumb against the uninjured cheek; a tear drop landing on her own arm.

Fareeha was the first to break this silence. "I'm not going _anywhere_ , habibti..." she whispered, understanding in her exhausted voice. "I'm here now, and that is what matters." Angela looked up, feeling a sense of trust and even relief after doing so. A slight smile appeared on Fareeha's lips. She spread her arms open for a hug. Angela accepted warmly, but could feel her partner wince in pain under the pressure. She pulled back apologetically. "Sorry." She chuckled under her breath, unsure if Fareeha had even heard it.

After a few moments of gazing at each other solemnly, Fareeha's face gradually broke into relieving laughter, and Angela wasn't long to follow. The soldier carefully rose to two feet and regained her bearings. Once steadying herself she took a deep breath. Angela turned her head to face the clock on the wall. 4:32.

"We should get some rest while we can... Especially you." She presented, facing her partner once more. "Yes ma'am." Fareeha smirked.

The joyful energy had once returned to the two lovebirds.

"You won't be training for at least a week, so I expect you to stay rested while I'm in the infirmary." The doctor added as they began making their ways toward their dormitory. The Watchpoint was dead silent, only their footsteps and chatter echoed through the empty halls.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I somehow managed to not write at all in more than a year, then pump out two Pharmercy fics in one day.
> 
> Tumblr: pompytt.tumblr.com


End file.
